Megaman: Return from the Grave
by ajani's apprentice
Summary: Lan is back in school but the adventures don't stop. Because evil never rests.


I don't own Megaman nor do pretend to. All known characters are already privately owned. Also comment nicely! I accept criticism and want to hear your thoughts but only if you are polite.

_**Megaman Nt Warrior: Return from the Grave**_

"Lan...Lan...LAN!"

"Ngnh... let me sleep."

"Lan, wake up! It's the first day of seventh grade! Do you want to be late?!"

"Ngnh... wait... WHAT!"

"Lan you're up, thank goodness." Megaman said.

"Megaman what time is it?" Lan asked.

"Seven o'clock"

"What!? Megaman I told Maylu I'd meet her at seven fifteen! I only have fifteen minutes to get ready! Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" Lan yelled as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"I tried Lan but you wouldn't listen to me. And stop shouting. You'll wake up the neighborhood." Megaman said wondering why he even bothered to. After all Megaman and Lan have had this discussion before and it didn't change anything.

"Mnghmn yu shld ty hrdr!" Lan said through his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Don't 'you should try harder,' me, Lan! It's up to you to actually listen to me, and I can't force you to." Megaman said but his words fell unto air as Lan hurried downstairs to eat breakfast before getting dressed. Sigh. "When will he learn?" Megaman questioned the walls. Not sentient the walls stayed silent. "And when will I learn not to ask questions to the walls?"

* * *

"Alright Roll, you ready?" Maylu asked.

"Whenever you are." Her netnavi replied.

"Good, let's go then then." Maylu said, smiling while she anticipated the start of a new school year. She'd be moving to the seventh grade along with all of her friends. "Including Lan." She thought and her heart fluttered like a butterfly when she thought of him. "Especially Lan." She fixed. "Mom, I'm going!" She said as she walked out the door.

"Have a good day." Her mom called. "And say hi to Lan for me."

"I will." She replied as she ran out the door. Maylu quickly unlocked her scooter and started to ride to the corner she and Lan agreed to meet on.

"I don't understand why you bother to rush so much. You know that Lan is almost certainly going to be late." Roll said as she was projected onto Maylu's shoulder.

"You never know Roll." Maylu responded. "He might surprise us."

"And what are the chances of that happening?" "Fine you're right." They then both giggled. As Maylu was riding her scooter, her PET started to buzz, signifying a message was coming through. Roll read it to her and Maylu found herself breathing a little more quickly.

_Hey Maylu, it's me, Jasmine. I'm settling in nicely. I wanted to ask if you want to come to Chaud's place after school at 6:15. Please relay this to Lan as well. See yah!_

"Well Roll what do you think?" "I think we"re now busy at 6:15."

* * *

Jasmine stood at the corner waiting for someone. She had a look in her eye that showed she was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" asked Meddy, Jasmine's netnavi, as she appeared on her shoulder. Jasmine turned to her partner.

"Oh, I'm just reminiscing." was her response.

"About the past summer?" said Meddy to which Jasmine nodded. The past summer Jasmine's grandfather had suggested that she go to a school that was westernized in form. She had accepted eagerly, with a specific place in mind. She was staying at Chaud's mansion, seeing as she planned to go to the same High School he was going to. She had already seen many of her old friends and had met some new ones as well. Jasmine was waiting for one of them at the moment. "He should get here soon." Jasmine said.

"I knew you were thinking about him." Meddy said adding a te-he to the end of the sentence. Jasmine blushed. "Meddy!" She said in a reproachful tone. Then She heard a voice from behind her. "Sorry I to kept you waiting, Jasmine. I've was busy this morning." Jasmine turned around to see the speaker and took in a sharp breath. The boy the voice belonged to was right behind her. "It's fine Ben. I haven't been waiting that long." Jasmine said happy to see her friend. Ben was around fourteen and had messy brown hair that went all over the place. He had grey shorts, a black shirt with a light blue triangle right under the collar. He had a short sleeved jacket that was a shade darker then normal blue. His red and white sneakers were perfect for running. "How are you?" "I'm good. Too bad summer is over. I had so much left to do." Ben replied."By the way what is going on with..." Meddy started to say but Ben, who knew what she was going to ask, answered "Unfortunately it's still to risky for him to be seen in public just yet. Soon though, he'll be able to." He added seeing Meddy's crestfallen look. Meddy looked a bit happier at that.

"Where's Chaud?" Asked Jasmine. "He's a bit busy so he said he would meet us at school." Ben said. "Alright." Jasmine said. "Let's get going then."


End file.
